


why

by yunh0



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, sub hyojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: unfortunately for seungjoon, he was hyojins favorite person to bother
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	why

seungjoon was sprawled out comfortably on his bed before being interrupted by a noticeably sleepy hyojin. the older held out his arms as if he was waiting for a hug and then climbed on top of seungjoon, holding him close and burying his face into his neck. “what are you doing?” seungjoon whined. “mmm.” hyojin simply said as he absorbed the little amount of cologne on the youngers neck. “go sleep somewhere else, hyung.” seungjoon continued whining like a child. hyojin hummed and shook his head. 

seungjoon sighed deeply and gave in. plus, he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like to cuddle with hyojin. he wouldn’t say that outloud though.

seungjoon looked down to see hyojins legs tangled together with his, pretty cutely if he could say so himself. he saw that hyojin was wearing a hoodie 10 sizes too big and sweatpants that hung low off his hips. and.. seungjoon froze at the sight of red lace right below hyojins v-line. he felt his breath hitch and he probably looked like a deer in headlights. his whole body flushed with heat and he tried to look away but he found it near impossible to avoid contact. 

“hyojin...” seungjoon started timidly. hyojin hummed in response. “wh...” seungjoon inhaled sharply. “what- what are you wearing...” he trailed off, never taking his eyes off hyojins lower half. 

hyojin snickered softly. “you like them?” hyojin said and pulled his sweatpants down lower. 

seungjoons heart dropped so low he thought it would fall out of him in a second. he clenched his jaw and felt his boxers become tighter by the second. 

hyojin shifted on his side and began grinding down onto the youngers leg. he let small moans slip from his mouth as he looked up at seungjoon. “mm need more, seungjoonie~” hyojin teased. seungjoon stared at him like he had two heads. hyojin started to moan into the others shirt, almost desperately. seungjoon felt himself throb in his underwear as hyojin kept going. 

seungjoon quickly snatched his leg away from hyojin and straddled the older. hyojin watched him, a bit scared. seungjoon looked at him for a moment before pulling off his sweatpants. hyojin gasped. seungjoon stared at the precum dripping from hyojins cock, which was peeking out of the lingerie. 

seungjoon leaned down. “you’re so wet for me... hm, hyung?” he purred in his ear. hyojin bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

“you look so pretty in those, jinnie~” seungjoon said as he removed his own clothes. hyojin knew his face was red as ever. “don’t be embarrassed. you did this just for me, hm?” seungjoon said as he looked back at the other. hyojin nodded and hid his face with his hands. seungjoon grabbed his hands and held them tightly. “say it.” he said. hyojin whined quietly. “i wore these just for you, seungjoon.” he shyly said. seungjoon smirked and let go of his hands. “such a good boy...” he praised. hyojins cock twitched at his words. 

seungjoon threw his clothes across the room and leaned down to lap up the puddle of precum on hyojins lower stomach. hyojin whimpered and thrusted upwards. “you taste so good, hyojin...” seungjoon cooed, licking his lips. 

hyojins brain felt more like mush each time the younger praised him and touched him. but he needed more. he was becoming too desperate.

“does hyung want me to fuck him?” seungjoon asked in a higher pitched voice. hyojin nodded a little too eagerly. “how cute.” seungjoon cooed and rubbed a reasonable amount of lube on his dick. 

“don’t wanna dirty these up, do we?” seungjoon said as he pulled the lingerie off of the older. hyojin shook his head and watched as they were thrown with the pile of clothes. 

seungjoon shifted himself on top of hyojin, resting his chin on the said boys shoulder. he thrusted into hyojin slowly until he bottomed out. he groaned and waited for a sign of approval from the older. 

“please m-move.” hyojin said, straining slightly. he looked up at the ceiling and whimpered loudly as the thrusts began to quicken. “you’re so tight.” seungjoon says quietly. hyojin scrunches up his face as he patiently waits for the pain to turn into pleasure. 

seungjoon thrusts into him again, hitting his prostate almost too hard. hyojin cries out and feels his nose sting as tears brim at his eyes. seungjoon smiles at the noises and curses hyojin mutters under his breath and continues to pound into his prostate. “you feel so good, hyojinnie~” seungjoon whispers. 

hyojins lip quivers and he balls his hand into a fist. seungjoon lifts himself up and stares into hyojins teary eyes. “you’re so pretty.” seungjoon states. hyojin moans and rolls his eyes back. seungjoon leans back down to suck bruises into the others neck. “fuck.” hyojin whines loudly. “feels so good.” hyojin shakily says. seungjoon grinned and thrusted harder. “you sound so cute like this.” he says. hyojin starts to tremble and properly cry.

seungjoon decided to grab the others cock and pump it hastily. hyojin gasped and whimpered loudly. “mm gonna cum for me?” seungjoon asks. hyojin sobs and nods, his mind all over the place. seungjoon listened as hyojins moans became more high pitched and desperate with a smile on his face. his ego could probably blast through the roof any moment now. 

“s-seungjoon..” hyojin whines. seungjoon looks at him. “i’m gonna cum.” hyojin cries. “you’re doing so good, hyung. cum for me, yeah?” seungjoon whispers and bucks his hips into hyojins walls. hyojin lets his jaw hang as he cums on his stomach and seungjoons hand. seungjoon loses his composure at the sight of hyojin and releases inside of him. they both pant heavily in silence. 

“i didn’t know you could fuck like that.” hyojin says. seungjoon glares at him whilst he grabs some wipes on his table, wiping his tears and the cum. “i didn’t know you could be loud like that.” seungjoon retorts. hyojin scoffs.


End file.
